人生は短すぎる (La vida es muy corta)
by Nifaluma
Summary: ¿Tienes sueños? ¿Pero hay obstáculos que se cruzan en el camino? Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, tengo 15 años y cada día que pasa mis días en este mundo están por esfumarse… Es maravilloso crear en mi mente historias increíbles que solo se quedaran en mi cabeza, estoy enfermo, muy enfermo. Pero en mi camino no estaré solo. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

人生は短すぎる

(La vida es muy corta)

¿Tienes sueños? ¿Pero hay obstáculos que se cruzan en el camino?

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, tengo 15 años y cada día que pasa mis días en este mundo están por esfumarse… Es maravilloso crear en mi mente historias increíbles que solo se quedaran en mi cabeza, estoy enfermo, muy enfermo. Pero en mi camino no estaré solo. Yaoi

_**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen/La historia es mía/Yaoi.**_

Nota: En este Fanfic no vas a encontrar nada de escenas eróticas por lo que si te interesa una historia con ese tipo de contenidos, ni aunque lo pidas habrá, para eso están otros fanfics. Pero bueno a los demás sean bienvenidos y espero agrade. Por cierto, analiza bien lo que dicen ya que si no puedes perderte ;)

**Prólogo**

-¡Tranquilo cariño, todo va a estar bien!- escuchaba la voz de mi madre penetrando mis oídos, se le escucha desesperada. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

¿Por qué no veo nada? La soledad se apodera de todo mí ser y no sé qué debo hacer, es un sentimiento terriblemente doloroso. En ese momento abro mis ojos.

Es desagradable el impacto de una intensa luz hacia mis ojos, de nuevo mis oídos escuchan zumbidos y lamentos roncos.

-¡Eren! ¡Resiste!- esta vez es la voz de mi padre.

Eren. Eren. Eren. Ese es mi nombre.

Esa luz molesta se hace más suave y siento como emite un cálido resplandor, me pierdo en el interior de la luz para escuchar unas voces completamente desconocidas para mí.

"Tú debes protegerlo."

La luz de disipa para dejarme ver a un ente espiritual, tiene un bulto en brazos y al frente se encuentra arrodillado un joven con pinta de caballero. Veo solos sus cortas hebras negras, pero aunque quiero verle el rostro está oculto en una máscara de plata.

"Señor, con mi vida"

Escuche por primera vez la grave voz del caballero. Este inclinando la cabeza se acercó al espíritu para extender sus brazos, él bebe gimió débilmente mientras el enmascarado colocaba su puño derecho en su corazón.

"Juro que el elegido en esta ocasión, vendrá victorioso y traerá claridad al futuro…"

Fue lo último que escuche y vi de esa extraña imagen para que esa intensa luz cegadora se hiciera presento junto a oscuridad.

-¡Ah…!.- doy un suspiro violento haciendo con un movimiento brusco elevando mi torso.

-¡Cariño no te muevas!- escucho a una chica rubia vestida de blanco.- ¡Doctor, el paciente está reaccionando!

-¡Chequen signos vitales!- agrego un hombre rubio.- Tranquilo Eren, aquí estoy.

**Doctor Erwin Smith**

Trato de sonreír pero no puedo mi pecho arde al igual que parte de tráquea, me cuesta mucho trabajo respirar y mi cuerpo no me responde por más que deseo recuperar mis sentidos.

Volteo rígidamente para encontrarme con una imagen que más que asustarme me hace derramar lágrimas. ¿Hoy es el día de partir?

Mi mano izquierda esta tendida en el colchón de la camilla móvil donde me llevan apresuradamente, el colchón donde estoy está repleta de manchas de sangre. Lo único que veo y escucho en mi posición son los gritos de las personas que me llevan en la camilla móvil y color rojo, ese color que tanto ha compartido conmigo.

**Ya no puedo… Mi fuerza de voluntad se ha ido, ven por mí.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: El viaje de la esperanza comienza.**

-Entonces, ¿te marchas mañana?- pregunto una chica de cabellos castaños y anteojos.

-Mañana inicia el viaje del elegido- dijo un hombre, portador de una máscara de plata.

Estos dos personajes se encontraban en una choza humilde, bebiendo té.

-Es monísimo…- comento la castaña tomando de su té.

El hombre enmascarado se giró para ver al lado suyo una silla en la que se encontraba un canasto blanco con un bebe en el interior, un bebe envuelto en sábanas blancas.

-No puedo creer que este mocoso sea quien salvara este mundo.- comentó el hombre colocando su mano derecha encima de su máscara.- Tsk…

-Debe ser molesto, porque…

-¡No!- exclamó el hombre con voz fuerte.- Yo debo cumplir mi juramento.

-Pero.

-Hice un juramento de sangre con espíritus celestiales, mi rostro no será revelado y si lo es… A la persona que lo vea la amare o por el contrario la tendré que matar, así es mi trato de sangre al ser el guerrero elegido.- concluyó el pelinegro para acercarse al canasto blanco donde se encontraba el bebé.

-Rivaille…- lo llamo la mujer.

El llamado "Rivaille" sin voltearle a ver solo emitió un ronco gruñido.

-Cuídalo mucho- suplicó la castaña.

-Tú estás loca- hizo una pausa para mirar al mocoso que llevaba para rizar entre sus dedos los suaves cabellos castaños.- Mi vida le pertenece.

La chica no dijo nada más, se quedó sentada mientras observaba todo de manera pensativa.

Rivaille llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él para sentarse en la cama y dejar el canasto. Con algo de nerviosismo tomo delicadamente al bulto que se encontraba dentro para dejar al bebé en la cama y desvestirlo.

Le dejo solo con un pañal de tela. Rivaille recostó al más pequeño en la cama cubriéndolo con las delgadas sabanas, aun sentado el hombre se quitó las botas, una incómoda armadura de torso, la capa negra y su máscara de plata para tocarse a sí mismo las mejillas.

-Ni yo mismo puedo verme…- murmuró para sí mismo.

Rivaille se recostó al lado de la pequeña figura sin cerrar los ojos se quedó mirando la belleza del pequeño ser a su lado.

-Duerme en paz mientras dure.- dijo suavemente, dirigió su mano derecha hacia la rosada mejilla del menor.- No puedo creer como tu creador pudo destinarte un destino tan cruel y difícil, pero ten por seguro que yo te protegeré de todo…

En ese momento el bebé se movió un poco para arrugar débilmente el rostro haciendo muecas, el mayor lo miró curiosamente hasta que pudo ver como el bebé abría los ojos por primera vez en toda su vida, eran hermosos sus esmeraldas brotando con un brillo encantador.

En ese momento cierro los ojos para abrazarle y reposar a su lado.

-Bienvenido a la vida, Eren- Rivaille sonrió levemente.- Maldición has visto mi rostro, no puedo matarte entonces lo único que me queda es amarte.

**¿Qué fue eso? No comprendo. Por qué esto pasa en mi cabeza.**

Abro mis ojos débilmente para notar que mi vista se encuentra nublada, poco a poco se va aclarando puedo ver a mi madre que está a mi lado derecho abrazada a mi padre.

Me veo de nuevo las manos para notar una diferencia, ya no estoy bañado en sangre. Al contrario tengo un par de sueros conectados, alzo mi mano izquierda para tocarme el rostro y descubrir que estoy usando una máscara de oxígeno.

Mis padres no saben que estoy despierto ya que ellos están dormidos. Pobres, yo les hago pasar malas noches en estos hospitales cada vez que me pongo mal, cierro mis ojos sin tener intenciones de dormir.

**Tengo la intención de seguir viendo esas escenas ficticias que se crearon en mi mente. En un momento tan crítico como estar al borde la muerte una vez más, imagine algo. Unos extraños personajes interactuando entre sí mismos.**

Escucho la puerta principal del piso donde estoy azotarse suavemente, no abro lo ojos al escuchar una voz que hace que mi corazón de vuelcos violentos en su interior.

-Eren…- me tomó la mano del lado opuesto de la cama, alejado de mis padres.

-Rivaille…- digo su nombre abriendo los ojos para apretar con más fuerza su mano.

-Tu padre anoche que llegue no me dejo verte, pero pase la noche afuera de este cuarto.- me explica besando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Siempre siento que te hago pasar muchos malos ratos.- le toco la mejilla suavemente.

-No es nada con lo que tu sufres- se acerca para darme un ligero beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele aun el pecho.- confieso riendo un poco para toser.

-No, rías.- me sonríe.- te duele cuando lo haces.

-Para ti, es un placer sonreír para ti.- cierro mis ojos.

-Eren, debo ir a la universidad. Vendré a verte en la noche.- se acerca a mí para darme un beso en la mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Espero volver a sentir tus labios sobre los míos pronto.- suspiro ligeramente para verlo cruzar no sin antes darme una sonrisa sincera para salir.

**Rivaille. ¿Por qué te habré soñado tan distinto?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo?**

-Oí Eren.- aparece en el marco de la puerta un hombre con dos pañuelos blancos, uno en la boca y el otro en la cabeza.

-Sí, dígame Heichou- un muchacho de cabellos castaños deja de barrer para ver al más bajo.

-Deja eso. Petra ya sirvió la comida.- dice para alejarse pero algo le hace detenerse, son los brazos de Eren abrazándolo con mucha fuerza por detrás.

-No me deje.

-Eren, Sueltame- el más bajo opone fuerza para alejar al menor.

-No, quédese a mi lado.- suplica el castaño sin soltar a su acompañante.

-Eren, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el menor soltando a su compañero.

-No es correcto, inevitablemente morirá alguno de los dos y si eso sucede no quiero que salgas herido y yo tampoco quiero salir herido.- se aleja para dejar al menor solo en ese lugar.

**Las personas que reencarnan están destinadas a amarse cada vez que reencarnen deben amarse más. Ahora lo entiendo más a fondo.**

Veo el reloj al frente de la pared blanca ver la hora, son las 7 de la noche. Mis padres me avisaron que estarían abajo en la cafetería, tomo uno de los libros que me dejaron para distraerme un poco hasta que una persona entra al cuarto.

-Rivaille.- dejo el libro a un lado para incorporarme.

-No, no te esfuerces.- viene a mi lado.

-Lo siento.- me disculpo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-No lo sé.- me excuso de manera tonta.

-No cabe duda de que eres un tonto.- coloco su mano en mi cabeza para alborotar un poco mis cabellos castaños.

-Sabes, Rivaille. He tenido sueños muy extraños contigo.- le digo mientras él me pone atención.- y son muy constantes y pues yo quería proponerte algo.

-Te escucho.

-¿Por qué no te describo todo esto y lo escribes?

-¿Para qué quieres que lo escriba?- me pregunta dudoso.

-Por qué cuando yo me vaya con ese pequeño libro me recordaras.- sonrió y sin querer una lágrima se desliza por mis mejillas.

-De acuerdo, yo lo escribiré mientras tú me describes todo… Sera un hermoso recuerdo tuyo.- trata de sonreír pero no puede su semblante es serio.

-Rivaille.- le tomo de la mejilla.- Tu sabes que así es esto… unos se van y otros llegan.

-Pero no es justo.- replica.- No es justo que tú te vayas. ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo también?

-Porque tú debes ser un gran escritor como lo anhelas.

-Dime algo, ¿Si es que existe el cielo y esas cosas? ¿Me acompañaras?- me pregunta Rivaille tomando mi mano.

-Siempre.


End file.
